Everyday
by u-r-only-my-shadow
Summary: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts. She is made Head Girl, but who will be her counterpart? Read and find out!
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer** (for all the chapters that will follow): If the characters were mine, that would be fine (at least with me; I'd be rich and famous... imagine #laugh#). But as they belong to J. K. Rowling, she get's all the credits. I also do not get any money for this.

* * *

Part One

Everyday I feel the same

It was the 1st of September and Hermione was standing at platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station in London. Unfortunately, it was still rather early and there were not many people around, let alone the train. But being Hermione, it was normal to be too early for appointments. Better than too late.

As Hermione had gotten up quite early, she now felt like resting. So she moved her trunk to the station wall and sat down on it, leaning her head against the cold stones.

She looked at the new label on the front of her trunk, a baguette and a beret. Immediately the memories of her visit to France shot back into her mind.

Hermione had been to France with her parents, just like in the summer before her 3rd year. Hermione would have loved to go to a different country, such as Italy or Spain or Switzerland or whatever. But her parents were too fond of those baguettes and all the other food from the French cuisine to even think about a different place to travel to. And as Hermione would be out of school next summer, Mr and Mrs Granger had insisted on taking her daughter with them.

But France had turned out better than expected. At least Hermione had mentioned to talk her parents into visiting the bigger cities, such as Paris, Nice and Lyon, where she could spend some time on her own exploring her surroundings while her parents were in some galleries.

Two days before the end of the trip, Hermione had gotten an owl, inviting her to spend some days with the Weasleys, who, too, were in France to visit Fleur and Bill. And as Hermione had been in that country anyway, she decided to stay longer, much to her parents' irritation.

As a matter of fact, she had just gotten back with the others the weekend before school was about to start again. The Weasleys had done their shopping already and so Hermione had had a busy Saturday getting all her books and stuff for school in Diagon Alley.

As funny and interesting as her holidays had been, now normality was about to start again. At least this was how it used to be.

The 1st of September had always been the day where routine came back to Hermione's life. Being at Hogwarts made her feel the same way all the time. A mixture of responsibility, pride, the force to study hard and give her best, to help others and to take care of everyone; but there were also particles that did not feel so nice, frustration, irritation and derisiveness only to mention some of them.

And today should have been the same. Being nearly seventeen, Hermione did not grow any more, and having been to France – even being at Fleur's – hadn't changed her at all. Things were bound to be usual.

But with Dumbledore gone (Hermione refused to refer to him as 'dead') and Snape's betrayal, this new school year had to be different in every way.

Eventually, the train and the other students and their families entered. Hermione recognized some of her classmates, but also noticed many new faces. It took her quite a while to find Ron in the crowd; at least he wasn't late, but as there were only two Weasleys left to attend Hogwarts, there shouldn't have been too much chaos in the morning.

Hermione stood up and trailing her trunk she went to greet her friend. Ron kept watching out; he was standing on tiptoes, which made him even taller. "Whom are you looking for?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Umm, just thought that maybe… you know, Harry might be here."  
"Oh Ron, I know. But I think we have to face it. He made his promise come true…"

They both got lost in their thoughts until Ginny approached them.

"Shouldn't you be in the train already?"

Hermione and Ron both looked at her surprised. Not only hadn't they noticed her coming, but they had also forgotten the time.

The Hogwarts Express let off some steam and the three students hurried to get in.

They had no luck; every cabin seemed to be full already. Ginny left to sit and chat with her friends and Ron and Hermione finally settled with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, who was busy flirting with Lavender Brown.

Halfway through the hide, Hermione bid the others farewell. "Duties." was her excuse.

Hermione was made Head Girl, like everyone had expected. She wasn't sure how she would have reacted it she hadn't been offered this position. She hated to fail other's expectations.

But Hermione didn't know who the new Head Boy was. Draco Malfoy would have been, she was sure about that. But after the events that had taken place at the end of the last school year, she doubted that he was still the new Headmistress' choice. She also felt quite sure that he wouldn't come to school any more. That made them two.

Curious as she was, Hermione made her way to the Head Boy's and Girl's cabin. From the outside, she could see that the room was already occupied. She opened the door and –

"Neville!"  
"Hey Hermione. What are you doin' here?"  
"I was just about to ask you the same question." Hermione was a little bit confused, but she did not show.  
"Oh, well… this cabin was still vacant."  
"I see. And did you read the sign outside? Hermione asked, taking seat.  
"Umm… not really." Neville answered truthfully. "What does it say?"  
"Actually, it indicates that this room is for Head Boy and Girl only."  
"Hey, that's nice. You made it. Congratulations!" Neville smiled.  
"Thanks. But…"  
"I think I'd better be gone, right?" Neville inquired.  
"I guess." came Hermione's reply carefully. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's not like I wanted to get rid of you or something like that." she added.  
"After six years, I think I can say that I know you quite well. Why should I have come to that conclusion?" Neville grinned.  
"Don't know. But thanks anyway." Hermione said when Neville left.

Hermione was still a little bemused about the encounter, but she had no time to rest and work up.

A new figure was approaching the door; Hermione could see its shadow. With a feeling of anticipation and excitement, Hermione watched the door handle being pushed down…

* * *

So! What do you think? Who might be the Head Boy? 

Like it? Or not? Tell me, please!


	2. Part 1 point 2

Part One.Two

Everyday I feel the same

_A new figure was approaching the door; Hermione could see its shadow. With a feeling of anticipation and excitement, Hermione watched the door handle being pushed down…_

-----------------------------------------------

"Zabini."

"Granger!"

Neither face showed a hint of surprise; in fact, they were carefully emotionless. They both nodded once, and after Blaise had taken his seat, they remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

Hermione had expected Professor McGonagall to come in and give them an introduction talk, like she had done in fifth year to inform the Prefects about their duties. As far as she could remember, Blaise had never attended such a meeting in the first place, given that Draco Malfoy was the male Slytherin Prefect and everything was focused on him.

But the ride went on and no one appeared. Finally the train slowed down, a sure sign that they had reached Hogsmeade Station. When Hermione got out of the train, she was startled to see how little the number of students was. Following Blaise, she caught a glimpse of Hagrid, who seemed to have lost some weight. Hermione couldn't help wondering if this was just because of Dumbledore's death or whether he had again been on a mission. Maybe it was both, she couldn't tell.

Blaise had chosen the very first carriage as a suitable vehicle for the Head Boy and Girl and so Hermione climbed in right after him. Once she had taken her seat, the Thestrals started to move and soon they reached the castle. There was still no one there to welcome them. So Hermione decided to enter the Great Hall, which – she thought happily – hadn't changed at all. It was good to see things she was used to, it gave her a reassuring feeling of safety.

Hermione went over to the Gryffindor table and after a while Ron and Ginny took seat next to her. This again made her realise that Harry would not be there to sit and eat with them anymore. Hermione could tell that her friends felt the same and suddenly a wave of guilt rushed through her body. She hadn't really thought about Ron and especially Ginny, who had to miss Harry the same, or even more. Ginny had hoped until the very end that Harry would return to Hogwarts, Hermione could tell that much. But she had to face reality. And so do I, Hermione thought bitterly. She felt stupid for being so egoistic, but her thoughts were distracted by Professor Flitwick, who carried a stool and, on top of it, the Sorting Hat.

The Sorting itself was finished short after it had started. There were not many new students, and many of them were either put into Slytherin or Gryffindor (for their courage to merely attend Hogwarts, as they would later tell the others in the Common Room).

After the hat had been carried out of the Great Hall, Professor – and new Headmistress – McGonagall stood up, just as Dumbledore had always done for his welcome speech. She cleared her throat, but otherwise remained quiet. After what seemed like at least four minutes, she finally began to speak:

"Everyone, welcome back to Hogwarts. I wish, and I think each one of you will agree with me, that things had turned out different. I did not want to become Headmistress for the reason I became, but as we cannot change the past, we still have some power over the future." (At this, Professor Trelawney made a coughing noise.)

"I, for myself, have decided to do my very best to lead this school the way Dumbledore did, to keep up with the traditions. Therefore I am standing here, giving every year's welcome back speech before we will have a great meal. And although some things will change or have already, other certain ones won't. The Forbidden Forest, for example, is still forbidden for each and every one of you, unless a teacher gives you permission to enter. Also, it is forbidden to use any kind of magic or magical objects in the corridors. You can always have a look on the list of objects that fall into the category, either ask our caretaker Mr Filch or any of the Prefect." ("I doubt Ron knows about this.", Ginny joked.)

Professor McGonagall sat down again and at the very moment, plates filled with everything a student would want to eat appeared all along the tables. Although Hermione did not feel hungry at all, she forced herself to eat something. She glanced to her side and could see Ron forcing his sister to eat something ("This is really good for you, you know.").

After everyone had finished, the food disappeared and Professor McGonagall stood up again. "For other announcements: This year we are going to have two Defence against the Dark Arts teachers who shall arrive tomorrow. I am proud to inform you that Mr Lupin has decided to continue on what he has started four years ago." Many of the students who had either already been taught by Lupin or had heard of his teacher qualities started to applaud. "He will be joined by an auror, Ms Tonks." Those who knew her kept on clapping but there was much less noise.

"You may now leave. Firsts Years, follow the Prefects, Head Boy and Girl to me, please."

Finally, Hermione thought biding goodbye to the two Weasleys. The hall emptied while Hermione and Blaise approached their teacher who led her out and up to the third floor. "We shall proceed to your new dormitory.", she informed them as she pulled away a tapestry of a centaur. The corridor led to a picture of a dark-haired witch. She looked very gracious and the way she was sitting on a pompous chair reminded Hermione of a princess of a country far away.

"Ileana?" Hermione heard a male voice ask. The two women turned around to look at Blaise. It was difficult to tell whose face was the less contorted. Blaise seemed to be surprised to see the woman in the portrait (Ileana?), Hermione was surprised that Blaise seemed to know her and Professor McGonagall looked as though she didn't want to believe that Blaise knew said witch. Only the portrait itself seemed to be pleased with a situation and the effect she had on the group.

It took the three of them a short moment to calm down and Professor McGonagall was the first to speak. "This spares us a long introduction. Hermione, this is Ileana Cosma, she will guard this place. Ileana, this is Hermione Granger, she will be Head Girl this year. Blaise, Ileana, I believe you know each other?" she shot them a look. "Sort of", Blaise answered while Ileana nodded. Hermione made a mental note to ask Blaise later about all this.

"Well, you will have to chose a password for the room. Please make sure that it is not too short or obvious."

Hermione did not know what to answer to her teacher's request and decided to leave the decision to Blaise. It didn't take him a long time to come up with a reply. "What about 'Accidental Magic Reversal Squad'?" he asked. Hermione wondered why he had chosen that term, but agreed nevertheless. The portrait swung open (not without flashing Blaise a huge smile) and the three of them passed.

The room they had entered was circular and built of big grey stones. The curtains over the windows were made of satin and kept in a dark red whereas the cushion of the sofa and an armchair was held in the deepest green Hermione had ever seen. The furniture in the room (a huge cupboard, many bookshelves, a round table and four chairs) was made of some kind of dark wood, maybe mahogany or even ebony, decorated with small golden or silver emblems. There was a fireplace at the right side of the room right next to a door. Opposite, there was another door for which Blaise was already heading.

"If you don't mind, I'll take this room.", he said but did not wait for her answer. He entered and at the very moment he did so, a small silver ornament appeared on the door. To the left side Hermione noticed the same and went closer to take a look. There was a small golden lion on the door to her room, so Hermione figured that Blaise's door had to have a snake on it. All in all, the Common Room looked rather comfortably.

McGonagall was still standing in the middle of the room waiting for attention. Hermione went over to her and a short moment later, just when Hermione had taken a deep breath to call him, Blaise reappeared. The three of them sat down, McGonagall taking the armchair.

"As you might have guessed already," she started, "security measures have increased even more." The Head Boy and Girl nodded and their professor continued. "While it is absolutely necessary for the two of you know about a lot of them, there will be some … _things_ no one besides a few people will know about.

Well, first of all, I want you to know that the charms to protect the school have of course been renewed. We cannot take the risk that someone knows about any of the spells, someone besides a few trusted persons who are bewitched so that they will never be able to spoil any of this."

Hermione felt reminded of her fifth year, when she had tried to prevent the members of the DA from talking about it to non-members. She guessed that it had to be some spell of that kind, which maybe stifled ones voice or even ones knowledge about the particular topic.

"I therefore hope you understand that I will not be able to inform you about anything else concerning this matter, no matter whether I want to or not.

Secondly, we have intensified the control of things that will get into the school – owls, letters, packages, but also the food for the kitchen, liquids, everything we can lay hand on. There will be a wizard, Mr Sniffty, who will take care of everything, so nothing of your concern.

Thirdly, and this is something important for you, curfew. We have decided to lower it. Students from year one to three will be allowed outside their Common Rooms until eight, students in years four and five until nine and the older ones until ten o'clock, if they don't have a good excuse, such as quidditch training or an appointment with a teacher, no matter whether for tutoring of detention. In this case they are allowed on the corridors until half past ten. Please make sure that the students will follow these rules.

As for you, you will be patrolling three nights a week, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays. This shall leave you enough time for homework, studies and all the other tasks that will accumulate during the year.

Some teachers hold the opinion that especially the younger students might feel the a little bit left a lone here. Therefore we have come to the decision that you will stay one night every week in each house. Ms Granger will take Gryffindor, Mr Zabini Slytherin. I am sure that you will find an agreement for the other two houses. I will leave it to you whether the night you spend in the houses will be one of those in which you are patrolling or not. But please remember that it is also necessary that at least one of you is staying here.

Oh, and one last thing: it is really important that the two of you get to know each other very well. You will soon understand the reasons for this. I am sure you will do your best.

Well, I believe that this will be enough information for tonight. Please make you feel at home here. In case you need something, feel free to conjure it up or to ask. You will start patrolling tomorrow night. I shall send you an owl to inform you about our next meeting. Good night."

"Good night.", Blaise replied politely. Hermione just nodded, still letting the last bit of information take in. That had definitely been a long talk.

"Well, which house would you prefer?", Blaise asked the very moment the portrait closed. Hermione didn't catch what Blaise meant at first and when it finally hit her, it was too late. "Well, I'll take Ravenclaw then. I guess this will also be fine for the Hufflepuffs, I don't expect them to feel too comfortable with a Slytherin around.", he smirked.

"Any other nice suggestions you want me to agree to?", Hermione asked a little irritated. Blaise just sniggered. "Sure."

Hermione raised an eyebrow to tell him to go on. "Well, given that we have to walk through the corridors three times a week, I'd say we are going to spent these nights here in the Heads' dorm both. This way we won't disturb the others when we come back late at night and we also won't have to spend long evenings together. As for the other four nights, I'd suggest you are going to stay in the other houses' Common Rooms on Wednesday and Saturday nights and I will be there Mondays and Fridays. Agree?"

Hermione thought about it for a short moment than nodded slowly. "Seems fair. We both get a day off at the weekend to stay in our house and the other reasons are convincing as well. So yes, agreed."

"Well, this leaves just one last thing. Any ideas on how we are going to get to know each other the way McGonagall expects us to?"

Hermione had one but was not sure whether to tell him or not. She felt it was a little bit childish. But given his permanent stare and the fact that she was really tired, she finally told.

"Well, maybe we might just pose some questions to each other every evening or so. A little like this game 'truth or dare', just without the dare."

Blaise's face did not show any signs of recognition and Hermione briefly wondered whether wizards (and witches) knew the game at all. But then Blaise got up and walked over to his door.

"Okay, I guess. Let's say five questions each person every night, starting tomorrow when we are patrolling. Good night." And with this he left.

Hermione got up as well to examine her bedroom. When she entered, she felt at home immediately. She went to the door opposite the one she had just used to get into the room and found herself in a large bathroom. Quickly, she stepped under the shower and brushed her teeth and it was not even ten minutes later that she was lying in the four-poster bed, exhausted but pleased.

-------------------------------------------------------

I'm really sorry it took me such a long time to update... I have re-written this chapter many times but still I'm not that happy with it. I hope you will forgive me for my poor English and with this chapter which contains just a lot of information but not much action at all...

Thank you very much for the great reviews I got. They really helped me a lot. Please tell me if you like or dislike something! Oh, and could someone please tell me whether it is Blaise's or just Blaise' ?

Oh, and any ideas for questions? There will be many nights so you can find out many things about them #smile#


End file.
